Presently, Long Term Evolution (LTE), a 4G standard, and the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a 3G standard, along with other 3G and 4G standards, coexist in the marketplace and in mobile operator deployments. It is anticipated that this coexistence will continue for some time, including the period during which both are in active use as well as the period during which 3G is phased out. A way to use both 3G and 4G resources productively, such as during congestion periods, is therefore desirable.
The present disclosure describes systems and methods for performing steering, i.e., direction and/or redirection, of a UE or a radio access bearer (RAB) from one radio access technology (RAT) to another, including from 3G to 4G and from 4G to 3G, thereby providing congestion relief. Specific parameters and strategies are described therefor.